


Terracotta Heart

by operamauve



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operamauve/pseuds/operamauve





	Terracotta Heart

平井桃抽烟了。  
名井南皱了皱眉，任由那个人的手指穿过自己衬衫下摆，悄无声息从背脊上滑过去。  
她过去很讨厌烟味，也讨厌平井桃抽烟的时候那副笨拙的潇洒样子，还为这个原因发了好两次火。  
“很臭！不要亲我！”  
那还是热恋的时候。想抱上来的平井被她鼓着脸嫌弃地推开，惯常的发嗲撒娇失了效只好悻悻跑去刷牙。洗香香啦！兴高采烈跳上床的恋人总是紧紧挤在她身边。  
从什么时候开始不是这样了？名井南想到，闭上眼睛放纵自己沉醉在这个浓得发焦的吻里，嗅着平井桃有些疲倦的香水味。  
她的手指没有失去原有的魔力，所经之处升起一连串强烈的触觉。  
脖子、肩胛、抵着脊柱沟最深的部分再轻轻划到后腰、慢慢吞吞从大腿外侧一点点抚摸进来。  
这种温情的磨蹭是平井桃喜欢的，她总是知道名井南身体的秘密，知道什么时间该正确地碰什么地方，知道她哪些时候是真的做不下去、哪些时候还可以再承受一点点。  
曾经平井桃有更加喜欢的东西，喜欢春暖花开的时候和名井南隔着口罩亲吻，喜欢夏天穿着背心在她们的床上咕噜噜滚来滚去，喜欢让名井南在秋天出门的时候给她系那条毛绒绒的红围巾。  
冬天来了，名井南以为又会过一个暖暖和和的下雪季，有穿着软乎乎毛外套的平井桃亲亲热热把脑袋凑到自己肩膀上。可她们已经很久没有好好讲过话了。  
做爱倒是越发频繁，好像在语言不通的地方就想要拼命用身体交流弥补一样。  
喜欢，爱，不管称之为什么，名井南知道那份令人眷恋的心动并没有消失，而是被裹在层层叠叠、洋葱似的自尊外面。  
刚开始是好的，平井桃试着戒烟，她也不再整宿不睡地玩游戏，熄了灯后乖乖爬上床。两个人相互争夺着为爱情抛弃一点什么，仿佛两颗依存的原子，带上电荷就像带了军勋章。  
为了你变成更好的一个我！真高尚啊。年轻的、第一次踏进爱的她们这样想。  
失去的电子多了，将她们啮合在一起的命运的轨道却开始松懈。到什么程度为止我还是我？我们称之为爱的东西不仅仅是回忆呢？表达爱则变成了可笑的示弱，两颗还在为彼此跳动的心被难于逾越的傲慢遥远地阻隔着。  
“嘶…”平井桃把手指放进来的时候名井南有点意外，大腿内侧的肌肉不由跟着跳了一下。名井南的里面不那么敏感，这件事通常是在性的后半程才会发生的。可是即便如此她还是顺着平井桃放在胸口的那只手倒了下去，顺服地被摁在被子上，被摆出另一个人喜欢的姿态来。  
她的伴侣有一双灵活的手，并且十分通晓这门精细的爱的语言，名井南也习惯了不做反抗，任由自己变小变薄，成为一张知觉的纸片被官能书写。羞耻心是人从树上亲手摘下来的果子，平井桃却总有办法轻而易举地把它从名井南身上剥落下去，像是吃一颗葡萄的时候在剥它的皮。  
伸进入口的手指浅浅地勾着，按在顶端的指腹也没有停下，腹部深处的热液仿佛潮水一样温暖地涌出来。已经三刻钟了，被窗帘挡住的外面有着新月的静与暗，名井南敞着腿，感觉知觉的世界向她完全打开了，平井桃印在胸口的嘴唇又湿又烫，她看着天花板上壁灯的投影，却没有办法阻止世界上的所有东西和这些吻一起涌进来。  
这里是平井桃的地界，遑论她在外面的世界有多少笨拙，有多少弄巧成拙的掩饰、伤久不愈的自尊羞于对恋人言及的。在这里、同样那双拿来抽烟的手有了点石成金的魔力，知觉蒙尘的眼睛和思维的眼睛一样明亮清晰。  
高潮的预感是在预兆中不期然到来的，名井南看着平井桃染上绯红色的耳侧，突然明白了她一直想说而没有说的话是什么。  
去吧。平井桃说。


End file.
